Fiestas y Alcohol
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: AU. Definitivamente, el alcohol y sus influencias no siempre son buenos. ¿O sí? Adv: Lemon.


**Fiesta y Alcohol**

**Summary:** AU. Definitivamente, el alcohol y sus influencias no siempre son buenos. ¿O sí? [Este fic participa en el Reto "Mes de la borrachera" del foro DAIK: "Desquiciados Adictos a la pareja InuYasha/Kagome"] ¡Explora! Adv: Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Número de palabras: **según Word.

**Géneros:** Romance/Humor.

**One-Shot**

**Trama 10.**

xoxoxox

Toc-Toc-Toc

Viernes. Dos de la mañana. ¿Quién putas podía tocar a esta hora? Más le valía a quien fuera que estuviese tocando, que fuera un buen motivo. Si era Miroku borracho otra vez lo aventaría por la ventana.

¡Toc-Toc-Toc!

_—_ ¡Ya voy! _— Maldito Miroku, lo iba a destrozar con sus propias manos. Mira que llegar a tocarle la puerta a las dos de la mañana. Se las pagaría. Y es que, tenía que ser Miroku, solo él tocaba a estas horas._

Abrió la puerta con un rostro sumamente molesto, que se intensificó al ver a Miroku verlo con una sonrisa de idiota, aunque… curiosamente no estaba borracho, o eso aparentaba.

_— Mas te vale que sea bueno, Miroku. — le gruñó con tono de advertencia._

_— Oh, no te enojes, amigo, vengo a darte una buena noticia. — dijo sonriendo aún más ampliamente._

_— ¿Y acaso eso no podía esperar hasta mañana? — dijo dando un bostezo, quitando así el tono amenazante de su voz._

_—No, y ahora te vas a cambiar y te espero aquí en diez minutos — dijo empujándolo dentro de la casa hasta su habitación._

_— ¿Qué? Ni creas que saldré a estas horas, y mucho menos contigo. — forcejeó con él sin lograr apartarlo._

_—Te digo que sí, ya llamé a Sango y a Kagome, así que irás conmigo o irás conmigo._

_— ¿Qué? ¿Convenciste a las chicas? ¿Qué demonios es lo que tramas, Miroku?_

_Esto definitivamente tenía gato encerrado. Si bien… el hecho de que Kagome fuera no hacia tan malo aquello. ¿O sí?_

_—Solo quiero salir a tomar unos tragos con mis amigos. — dijo con inocencia._

_—Sí, eso ni tú te lo crees. Mejor táchame de la lista, no iré a ningún lado contigo. — dijo firme._

_— ¿Entonces dejarás que lleve yo, a un bar, a las dos de la mañana, a Sango y a Ka-go-me, a un lugar donde habrá muchos hombres que desee? — dijo enfatizando la palabra "Kagome"._

_xoxoxox_

_— ¿Qué desean tomar? — preguntó el chico de la barra a los cuatro amigos._

_—No tomo alcohol. — les dijo Sango a los muchachos._

_— ¿Y para que aceptaste venir aquí? — preguntó InuYasha de mala gana._

_—Alcohol no, ¡Solo vino! Traiga una botella de vino. — le dijo Sango al de la barra._

_— ¿Desea uno en particular? — preguntó el muchacho._

_— ¡Dijo vino! — exclamó InuYasha — ¡Solo traiga vino!_

_—S-sí señor. — dijo un poco intimidado el muchacho._

_—Yo compartiré el vino con Sango. — dijo Kagome._

_—Yo quiero un tarro de cerveza. — dijo Miroku con entusiasmo. A todos se les resbaló una gotita por la sien._

_Estaban los cuatro reunidos sentados InuYasha, Sango y Kagome en una mesa al lado de la barra, y Miroku en la barra, volteado hacia sus amigos._

_—Yo no quiero nada. — exclamó frustrado. En serio no quería estar ahí. Pero no dejaría que nadie intentara acercarse a Kagome._

_—No seas amargado, amigo — le dijo Miroku — ¡Solo piensa en las bellezas que puede haber en este bar!_

_— Miroku… — exclamó Sango con aire macabro._

_—Je, je, je, lo decía por InuYasha, claro, él aún no ha sentado cabeza. — dijo señalando a su amigo._

_—No digas estupideces, Miroku, yo no soy como tú. — ya estaba aburrido, era oficial._

_—Anímate InuYasha — le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa — ¡Disfruta con nosotros!_

_— ¡Con ustedes y un cuerno! ¡Son las tres de la mañana, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí!_

_— ¡Y entonces para qué vienes! — ¿Es que acaso InuYasha no podía dejar de quejarse ni un momento?_

_— Keh… — dijo volteando la mirada con un sonrojo en las mejillas._

_Todos quedaron viendo a InuYasha de forma resignada. Él nunca cambiaría, eso era seguro._

_—Que lo disfruten. — dijo el mesero dejándoles lo que ordenaron. _

_Sango, entusiasmada, se apresuró a abrir la botella de vino y servirse un poco, amaba esa cosa, es cierto que también era alcohol, pero bueno… No era malo una vez en cada… ¿Semana?_

_— ¡Salud! — exclamó sin esperar a que los otros se sirvieran o le contestaran, luego, de un solo trago, se tomó la copa y se apresuró a servirse más._

_—Sango — le llamó su amiga — no deberías tomar tanto de una sola vez._

_— ¡Hay que disfrutar, Kagome! — exclamó Miroku, quien ya llevaba su tarro a la mitad._

_— ¿Seguro que no quieres nada, InuYasha? — le preguntó Kagome, sirviéndose un poco de vino, mientras que Sango ya iba por su segunda copa._

_—Si tomara algo, luego ¿Quién se haría responsable por ustedes? Olvídenlo, ustedes emborrachense si quieren._

_—Que amargado… — dijo Sango, quien ya se estaba sirviendo su cuarta copa y tenía las mejillas algo sonrosadas._

_—Lo que digan. Iré al baño, no me tardo. — dijo Kagome levantándose y dirigiéndose en dirección al baño._

_— ¿No piensas seguirla? — dijo Miroku con cara pervertida._

_—Estás loco. ¡No perviertas a InuYasha, Miroku! — exclamó Sango levantándose y tambaleándose un poco._

_—Estás muy borracha, Sango, y eso que solo llevas unas cinco copas. — dijo InuYasha levantándose. — Iré al baño también. — se levantó y fue hacia su destino._

_— ¡Hip! Más te vale que-¡Hip! Él no vaya a hacer alguna-¡Hip! Locura. — le dijo Sango sosteniéndose de la barra._

_—No te preocupes, Sango, ese era el plan, quiero que esos dos se junten de una vez. — Puso cara pervertida — y que mejor forma de que lo hagan en el baño._

_— ¡Pervertido! No sé porque acepté-¡Hip! Venir aquí. — dijo sentándose al lado de Miroku y tomando su cabello a la vez que le daba otro trago al vino. A estas alturas ya tenía en la mano la botella._

_—Sabes que no puedes resistirte a mis ofertas. — dijo con aire seductor._

_—Ni se te ocurra, Miroku. — dijo al ver sus intenciones. Él bufó._

_Ni Kagome ni InuYasha aparecían, y Sango ya casi se acababa la botella._

_Sango parecía revisar algo con mucho cuidado su cabello._

_— ¡Mi cabello! — chilló espantada._

_— ¿Qué ocurre con tu cabello, Sango?_

_— ¡Es azul!_

_—Seguro… Creo que me iré por allá. ¡Esperame, InuYasha, voy por ti! — y salió corriendo en dirección al baño._

_—Que rarito… ¡Ahora a contar ovejas naranjas y beber más sangre de nube! — chilló Sango acabando con la botella._

_xoxoxox_

No creía que dejar a Sango borracha y sola fuera buena idea, pero la verdad no quería ser él quien tuviera que soportarla.

Llegó a los baños y ambos se encontraban ocupados. Bien, iría un rato por el otro lado del bar y luego regresaría. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

xoxoxox

InuYasha y Kagome salieron del baño al mismo tiempo y chocaron entre ellos.

_—L-lo siento. — exclamó Kagome apenada._

_—No importa, olvídalo._

_— ¿Crees que haya tardado mucho?_

_— ¿eh?_

_—B-bueno, es solo que no quiero que pienses… ¡Que los demás piensen! — se corrigió — que soy muy vanidosa._

_—No creo que lo seas, de hecho, diría que nadie cree que lo eres._

_¿Eso era algo bueno o algo malo?_

_—Eh… ¿Vamos?_

_—Eh… Sí._

_Ambos salieron de los baños y se dirigieron hacia donde estaban. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver a Sango bailando sobre una mesa rodeada de muchachos._

_— ¡¿Qué no se supone que Miroku debería estar con ella?! — exclamó Kagome enojada._

_—Ese desgraciado…_

_— ¡Hola, chicos! Estaba por aquí y… — llegó Miroku y vió a Sango bailando y rodeada de muchachos. Salió volado a espantarlos._

_—Si preguntan… No tenemos nada que ver con ellos. — dijo InuYasha._

_ —E-Está bien. ¿Y ahora qué?_

_—Mejor vayamos por el otro lado. Ahora sí tengo sed. — le dijo InuYasha y comenzaron a caminar en dirección contraria a sus amigos._

_Tomaron alegremente hasta llegar a estar borrachos ellos mismos. Y ni quisieran saber sobre Sango y Miroku, ya había muchos con la nariz quebrada._

_— ¿Sabes Kagome? Siempre me pregunté qué sería hacer el amor contigo. — eso era la prueba viviente de que ambos estaban borrachos._

_— ¿Ah sí? — le contestó de forma coqueta. — ¿No crees que estaría mal?_

_— ¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Soy un hombre, tú una mujer._

_—Pero somos amigos._

_—Yo desde hace mucho que no te veo solo como a una amiga. — le dijo viéndola a los ojos._

_—InuYasha, yo…_

_—Cállate. — dijo tomándola de la cintura para besarla fieramente._

_Ella enrolló sus brazos en el cuello de él y gimió al sentir sus manos tocar su piel por debajo de su blusa._

_—Todos nos verán. — logró decir mientras él seguía besándola._

_—Entonces vayamos a un lugar más privado._

_Sin esperar respuesta la jaló y la llevó rápidamente hacia los baños. Abrió el de caballeros y la empujó dentro, sin ser brusco, y encerrándose a ambos en el baño._

_Volvió a su tarea de besarla. Sus manos iban deshaciéndose de su faja, mientras que ella le desabotonaba la camisa._

_—No pienso detenerme. — murmuró contra sus labios._

_—Yo tampoco. — mordió su labio con coquetería y siguieron con el juego de besarse y desnudarse._

_xoxoxox_

_Mientras en otro sitio del bar._

_— ¡Baja ya, Sango!_

_— ¡Que no! ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene el niño kínder! — chilló señalando un punto vacío._

_— ¡No digas tonterías, solo estás borracha! ¡Baja de esa estantería!_

_— ¡No estoy borracha y no bajo a ningún lado!_

_No había sido buena idea llevar a Sango a ese lugar._

_xoxoxox_

_— ¡Sí, InuYasha! ¡N-No pares! ¡Ahhhh! Mmmjj ¡Ah! — gemía al sentirlo entrar y salir de ella._

_Estaba sentada en el lavamanos, con la camisa abierta y los senos descubiertos. Sus pantalones y sus bragas habían desaparecido, al igual que los pantalones y el bóxer de InuYasha._

_Él se entretenía escuchándola gemir mientras mordía uno de sus pezones y acariciaba su clítoris mientras la embestía. Esa mujer sabía condenadamente bien._

_—Ahh, Kagome, eres tan ¡Ah! Estrecha. — siguió penetrando duro y profundo mientras que ella se sujetaba a él con sus piernas y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando escapar más alaridos de placer._

_— ¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Más duro, InuYasha! ¡Más profundo! ¡Si! ¡Ahh! ¡No pares! ¡InuYasha!_

_—Kagome…— dijo en un gemido ronco. — Te amo._

_La chica soltó un grito al sentir el clímax, llevándole a él también a la cima de la cúspide._

_—También te amo…. — susurró antes de que él la besara._

_xoxoxox_

_— ¡Allí están! — gritó Miroku aliviado. — ¡¿Dónde se habían metido?! ¡No puedo lograr que Sango baje de allí! ¡Cree que va a atacarla el niño kínder!_

_— ¿El niño qué? ¿Eso existe? — exclamó confundido InuYasha._

_— ¡No lo sé! ¡Pero ustedes dond…! — se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver el estado de ambos. Cansados, sonrojados, con la ropa un poco descuidada. Una sonrisa pervertida se asomó en su rostro. — ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo, pillines?_

_Ambos chicos se pusieron completamente rojos y comenzaron a tartamudear._

_— ¡El niño kínder viene por mí! — se escuchó el grito de Sango._

_—Tendrás que pagar todo lo que Sango ha roto, lo sabes, ¿no? — le dijo InuYasha a su amigo._

_— ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Sango es la borracha!_

_— ¡Pero tú la trajiste aquí!_

_— Buen punto…_

_xoxoxox_

**N/A: **Aquí, yo, de nuevo. Les diré que sí subiré otro capítulo de mi fanfic "Maldición". ¡Nos vemos!

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
